Mikan's Return
by XxIkuto's LuvaxX
Summary: Mikan left the Academy for a year to train her S.E.C alice, what will happen when she returns? will natsume forgiver her, or will he never talk to her again? Bad at summaries. This is my first fanfic. plz read and review, critisizm is appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

1 year has passed since I left the academy, to go train to control my S.E.C alice better. Now I've come back to the academy, "good morning class! We have a new student joining us, please make her fell welcome!" Narumi exclaimed. Then I walked into the room, and everyone gasped. "Hey guys miss me?" I asked. Then Hotaru came up to me, "Welcome back baka." she said. "Thanks Hotaru." I replied. Then everyone crowded around me and asked me questions. Well everyone except Natsume, he was sitting down with a manga over his face, "Alright Mikan, your partner is the same. Free period." Narumi said. Then he left the room. I missed everyone alot, but i missed Natsume the most. He and I finally confessed to eachother only to find out that I was leaving the academy the next day.

_[flashback]_

_I was rushing to meet Natsume, remembering what he had said earlier. "Oi, polka meet me under the cherryblossom tree after class, I need to talk to you." I finally came into view of the cherryblossom tree and saw Natsume was already there. "Sorry I'm late. Theres actually something I needed to tell you as well." I said. Then Natsume came up to me, " Mikan, I-I love you." he said. I went wide-eyed then smiled, "I love you to, Natsume." I replied. He smirked, "Well then I guess that means your mine now." he said. I nodded, "Yup I guess it does." Then we went to class, and I was suddenly called to the principals office. I walked to the Principals office and knocked, " Come in." he replied. "You needed to see me?" I said. He nodded, "Yes, take a seat." he said. I nodded and sat in the chair infront of his desk. "Mikan, I called you down here to tell you that you will be leaving the academy to go train to control your S.E.C alice better." he said. I went wide-eyed, "W-what? I'm leaving the academy?" I said. He nodded, "Yes, this alice is a very speacial one and its crucial that you learn to control it." he said. I looked down at the floor, "When am I leaving? And for how long am I going to be gone?" I asked. He looked at me, "You will be gone for a year, and you leave first thing in the morning." he said. "T-tomorrow that soon?" I asked. He nodded, "Yes, we need you to learn to control your alice as soon as possible so it has to be like this." he said. I nodded, "I understand." I said. He nodded, "Okay then, you may go back to class now." he said. I nodded, "Yes sir." Then I headed back to class. After class I went to the cherryblossom tree, where Natsume was reading a manga. He saw me and closed his book, "Hey-" he noticed my upset expression and came up to me. "What's wrong, why are you crying?" he asked. I looked at him,"I was called to the principals office-" "Thats why your crying? Thats no reason to be crying." he interrupted. I looked down, "I have to leave the academy tomorrow." I said. Hw went wide-eyed,"WHAT? WHY?" he exclaimed. I looked away, "He said I have to learn to control my S.E.C alice and that I'm gonna be gone for a year." I said. Then I broke into tears, he frowned and pulled me into his arms. I went wide-eyed and gasped, then I just held onto him. He rubbed my back, "Everything's gonna be alright." he whipered to me. "No its not, I dont want to leave! Its not fair!" I muffled. He smiled, "Mikan, no matter how long your gone I'll wait for you; no matter how long it takes." he said. I looked up at him, "R-really?" I sniffled. He nodded, "Really." That night, Natsume took me to his room; and we slept in eachothers arms. _

_[End of Flashback]_

I smiled at the memory, then I went to my seat and sat down. A few minutes later Natsume woke up, "Hi Natsume." I said. He looked over at me and went wide-eyed, "M-Mikan, I-Is that you?" he asked. "Yup,miss me?" I asked. He just stared at me, "OF COURSE I MISSED YOU! I FINALLY CONFESS TO YOU AND MAKE YOU MY GIRLFRIEND, ONLY TO FIND OUT THAT YOU WERE LEAVING THE NEXT DAY! WHY WOULDN'T I MISS YOU?" he exclaimed. I looked at him, "So you missed me that much huh?" I said.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys sry that i havent updated in a while, I got caught up in watching an anime called mermaid melody and a character named mikaru ticked me off and she just... ughhhhhhhh so yea any way here is the second chapter. ^^ o yea and if u have any ideas about the story or things you think i should change or add to the story let me no. O and i forgot the disclaimer on the first chapter ^^' oops.

Discalimer: I do not own um...Gakuen alice (sry had i blank moment, still mad about the anime ^^') the creator does. XD (cant remember her name ^^')

Then after an hour passed, class finally ended and Natsume grabbed my hand and dragged me away with him. He stopped infront of our sakura tree, the very tree that we confessed our love for eachother under. I smiled at the memory, then Natsume sat down and leaned against the tree. Then he gently grabbed my hand and pulled me onto hiis lap. Then he leaned down and closed the space between us. I was surprised at first, but then I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him back. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and held me tightly against him. He then nibbled on my bottom lip asking for entrance, which i immediatly granted. He started to explore my mouth, and I moaned into the kiss. After what seemed like an eternity we finally broke apart gasping for air, " Welcome back, Mikan." he whispered.

I smiled, "Thanks, you know I just realized something." I said.

"Really, And whats that?" he asked.

I smiled, "That was our first kiss." I replied.

He smiled at me, "Yea, I guess it was." he said.

Then he kissed me again, we were making out for what seemed like an eternity. And I wanted to stay like this forever; we pulled eachother closer if it was possible. I trailed my hands up to his hair, and got mangled in his hair. Then down his firm, muscled back, I held onto him as tight as I could. Then he started to kiss my neck, I rested my chin on his shoulder and relaxed at the touch.

"I love you." he said in between kisses.

Then he hugged me, and I sighed, "You know that's the first time you've said that you love me." I said.

"You're right, but I really do love you." he replied.

I hugged him tighter, "I love you too Natsume." I replied.

After a few minutes passed I took a deep breath and said, "Hey Natsume."

"What is it?" he asked.

"Promise me something." I said.

"Anything." he replied.

I took a long deep breath, "Promise me that...promise me that you wont leave me." I said.

he held me tighter, "I would never leave you, why would I?" he said.

"W-well, I'm just scared that you're going to leave me someday." I said.

He pulled away and put his hands on both sides of my face, "I will never leave you, so don't ever think that. I love you, and I will always love you no matter what." he said.

I started to cry, "R-really?" I croaked out.

He smiled and whiped my tears away, "Yeah, Really." he said.

I buried my face in his chest and started to cry, he just wrapped his arms around me and started to calm me down. After a while I finally calmed down and we headed to his room, and we fell asleep in eachothers embrace. Just like we did a year ago the night before I left, with a smile gracing our sleeping faces.


	3. Authors Note

hey guys, sry i havent updated. im knda having writters block and i cant think of anything at the moment. so if u have any ideas on what i should put in the story and other suggestions that would be great and the much appreciated! oh and if u have any suggestions about a story u want me to write thats appreciated to. sry again about the writters block hopefully i can get some ideas and you guy's ideas as well.

Thanx XD

XxIkutos LuvaxX


	4. Author's Note

Hey guys its XxIkuto's LuvaxX sry I haven't been updating lately ive been REALLY busy with school, and o have been having some issues with my boss. I'm writing this, because someone has hacked my file. I do not know who you are or why you did this but I am not happy about it. Now I'm not sure whether or not I should continue this story. I am very serious about my writing and for u to just hack my file and add chapters of my story really upsets me. To those of you who have liked my story I am very sorry, but I don't know if I'm going to finish this story because of this. I may finish it off or just delete it. I'm not sure what I'm going to do yet. Please let me know what you think I should do. I also want to thank my reviewers

Janet NT

Kylee-Cat

Procrastination Fairy

Diamond Starlet

Thank you so much for liking my story I really thank you all.

Again I'm really sorry but I don't know if im going to continue writing this. Please let me know what you think I should do.

Thanks,

XxIkuto's LuvaxX


End file.
